Communication systems, and particularly wireless communication systems, have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication between wireless devices, and/or between wireless and wired devices.
As the size and complexity of communication systems increase, the need for efficient and effective evaluation of a communication system's performance also increases. Although diagnostic monitors are available to capture information relevant to the performance of communication systems, configuration of such systems is complex, and improper configuration may lead to capturing too much or not enough information to efficiently and effectively evaluate the communication system.